


Jellydorks

by Diet_Krillbits



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Everyone is alive and happy au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diet_Krillbits/pseuds/Diet_Krillbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey Jones would be perfectly happy to have a relaxing night in with his boyfriend, if only said boyfriend would stop hogging his favourite candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellydorks

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Why You Should Never Trust Anthony M. Chainey With Jellybeans  
> \----  
> This was a birthday fic for a close friend of mine, allofthemicahs. I don't normally complete fics I start, ones I like enough to make public, so they have very generously given me permission to post it here.

“ _C'mon _, babe, can’t you just let me hold the bag? Just for this one movie?”__

Davey shifted slightly on the battered couch, grunting in discomfort as a particularly deviant spring jabbed into his thigh. His sharp blue eyes were fixed broodingly on his boyfriend who, out of wisdom borne from past experience, was trying to avoid acknowledging his gaze. The latino boy gave an exaggerated grunt in annoyance, using an elbow to jab at the taller guy’s side. 

“Hey, didn’t your mom ever tell you to look at someone when they’re talkin’ to you??” 

There was a pause, a brief moment where it was unsure how the other would respond. But just when Davey was preparing another, slightly harder blow, there was the click of the remote. 

Chainey turned to him, the image of an admittedly cliche couple embracing frozen on the screen. (Romantic comedies were just something Davey had learned to accept in their relationship, like the irritating habit his boyfriend had of falling asleep at inappropriate moments.) 

“Davey, for the last time, I am _not_ letting you hold the damn jellybeans. Remember last month? You left me with all the black licorice!" 

Davey, to his credit, managed to adopt an innocent expression, as if he had no idea black licorice existed, let alone was an accepted flavor in the jellybean world. 

“But I thought you’d like those! I mean, you eat the little black ones all the time! Remember that one party with Sam? You ate so many and drank so much that your puke was almost black, like some kind of oil, or-” 

“Or like Venom’s slime, I know, you already told me about ten times while I hungover. Thanks.” 

The shorter boy puffed out his cheeks in irritation, eyes rolling in a practiced gesture of arrogant dismissal. 

“Yeah, well, if you ever wanted to watch the movie instead of one of your dumb chick flicks, then you’d realize it looked almost identical.” 

Chainey opened his mouth, on the brink of reminding his boyfriend how terribly the third movie had been received, then paused. Instances like that had never been taken well in the past, and often led to the older Jones boy sulking for the next few hours. It was best for both of them if he just let it go. His mouth closed. 

Sensing a weakness, Davey leaned forward, drawing his lips into a childish pout. His hand rested on his boyfriend’s thigh, squeezing slightly. It was unclear if this was for better purchase, or a somewhat-sloppy attempt to seduce the other into giving him control of the bag. Knowing how he was, it was most likely a mixture of both. 

Regardless, his only response was a sigh. “Davey, if you think you’re going to distract me from the bag, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

__“Awwh, babe, come on! Don’t you want a little sugar?”_ _

__A snort. “I literally have a bag of sugar. Right here. Sugar that I could eat right now.”_ _

__Even as Davey narrowed his eyes to scowl in irritation, he could notice his boyfriend’s lips twitch into a kind of smile. That look, although not exactly common, usually signified that there was a kind of mischief to be had, in the near future._ _

__Jury was still out on whether it was the kind of mischief he would enjoy, though._ _

__The shorter boy sat back, watchful eyes on his lanky boyfriend. A playful Chainey could mean jellybeans, and if that were the case, there was no way he was going to risk making the wrong move. He could only wait, until he knew what was going to go down._ _

__It took only another few minutes, fortunate considering Davey’s general lack of patience, for Anthony to finally let him know his plan._ _

__“Do you really want these jellybeans?”_ _

__Davey gave him an incredulous look, slightly offended that his boyfriend could even question his desire for the waxy candy. ‘Did he want those jellybeans?’ How could he not want them? Besides the kind of greasy junk food that would make his mother cry in despair at the empty calories, candy was his favourite food type. He used to be called “The Undead Menace” when it came to Halloween, so adept was he at claiming the best and most copious amounts of candy before almost everyone in his neighbourhood._ _

__“Is the pope a bishop?” he scoffed, hiding a smug smile at his witty response._ _

__“ Uh… No?” Was the reply, an eyebrow raised in his direction._ _

__Shit._ _

__“Just pass over the jellybeans, Chainey.”_ _

__His (admittedly flustered) demand was met with a shake of the head, confused expression already beginning to fade. “I’m not just going to give them to you. If you really want these jellybeans, you’re gonna have to do it my way.”_ _

__“…Dude, you kind of sound like the asshole rival from some cheesy teen movie. But yeah, whatever. just tell me what I have to do.”_ _

__His date smiled, not unlike a cat who had just got the cream, so to speak. “It’s not anything creepy, hon, you just have to guess which one I gave you.”_ _

__“…That’s it? Seriously?”_ _

__“That’s it.”_ _

__Well, how could he refuse a challenge like that? Even if he couldn’t guess the flavour, (which he could, he ate those things so often that he was practically paying for the employees’ holiday bonuses) he would still get a mouthful of jellybean. There was no way that could be a bad thing._ _

__“Shit, yeah, that’s no challenge at all! Give me the first one already, babe.”_ _

__“Close your eyes. And if you peek, I’m eating the whole bag.”_ _

__With a sigh, the shorter boy closed his eyes. He had hoped to somehow get away with sneaking a glance, but it seemed Anthony was already wise to this trick. Looked like he would have to do this the fair way._ _

__The first bean that was placed against his lips was easy to identify, the slight cirtrusy-sweet tang that was so typical of most orange-flavoured candy. He took a moment to chew, and swallow, knowing it probably wouldn’t go down well if he spat tiny pieces of candy shell everywhere._ _

__“Tangerine, right?”_ _

__There was a pause, presumably while the other double-checked the label._ _

__“Yep, tangerine.”_ _

__Davey settled back against the couch, already feeling the air of slightly-smug self-confidence descend on him. In all honesty, he actually felt a little bad for Chainey. Did he even know he was going against a candy master? Did he even think to prepare for the possibility of being schooled hard?_ _

__The next, pear, was a little harder to identify, but it only took a few chews to be sure of the answer. Davey could swear he heard a note of disappointment in his boyfriend’s voice, at the fact that this challenge wouldn’t be as difficult as he had envisioned._ _

__Many flavours were thrown at him, some re-iterations of previous attempts: Lemon, Grape, Cotton Candy, Lemon Drops, Cinnamon, Cream Soda, Sizzling Cinnamon._ _

__But with every challenge, he prevailed. With every right answer, his confidence grew. Surely Chainey would tire of his failures? Surely he would make one last attempt, then throw in the towel? Surely, perhaps, he would even hand over the entire bag, admitting that he was not worthy to hold it? Surely Davey deserved that much?_ _

__He opened his mouth for next attempt almost before Chainey had even reached for it, the aura of smugness growing steadily. His victory felt near, felt swift, he was sure it would not be long now until this game would be over._ _

__And then, the jellybean touched his tastebuds._ _

__

__The surprised yelp was not unlike that of a startled dog. The piece of candy hit the wooden floor with a muted clatter as Davey’s hand went to his mouth, rubbing furiously at his tongue to get rid of the offending flavour._ _

__“Dude, what the _FUCK ___??”_ _

___His appalled outrage was accompanied by a serious of spluttery laughs from his boyfriend, betrayer that he was, who was watching Davey’s attempts to not be sick with obvious enjoyment._ _ _

___After a quick swig from the soda can which rested on the table, Davey finally turned to the other boy._ _ _

___“What the _hell ___was in that, Chainey? Poison? Puke? Poison??”_ _ _

____It took a few spluttering attempts for Anthony to speak, his sides shaking with restrained chuckles._ _ _ _

____“N-No, dude, it was- Was just the _earwax ___flavour! And you _ATE ___it, didn’t even know-!”_ _ _ _

______It was a few moments before Davey could reply, as he wrestled with the shock, the anger, the amusement- it was, admittedly, a little funny- as he looked at the offence to everyone with a sweet tooth, which lay shattered on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, what, you planned this? Wanted me to puke, or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A slight chuckle escaped from Chainey’s mouth, as he rested a hand on the other’s arm. “Not puke, no. Just thought I’d startle you a little.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Davey managed a nod, already feeling the anger start to fade. “Guess it was a pretty good prank, yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want to try one more? Before I give you the bag?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What- Fuck no, man, I don’t want to actually hurl this time!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He withdrew from his boyfriend, quickly scooting over to the other end of the couch, wary eyes on the other’s hands, the jellybeans resting by his legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chainey leaned forward slightly, a placating smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Swear it won’t be another gross flavour. If it is, you can make me drive you to soccer practice for the rest of the month.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a pause, as Davey mulled this offer over. If he passed this last attempt, wouldn’t he have won? And even if it was something gross, like dirt, or wet grass, he’d get a free ride out of it. A load of free rides, actually._ _ _ _ _ _

______“…Sure, I’m in. Don’t wanna wuss-out when I’m so close to winning, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes closed as his mouth opened, fingers twitching slightly as he tried to conceal his nerves. He trusted his boyfriend, sure, but it was only natural to be wary after an attack like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______So his first reaction was to flinch, when he felt something press against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something that was definitely not a jellybean._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes snapped open with a start, as he felt the weight of his boyfriend press close while he kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______A bold smirk crept across Davey’s mouth. Trust Chainey to be so sneaky about this, to kiss him when his guard was down._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a surprised, quiet yell as the taller boy felt himself be pulled down, against his boyfriend, as the kiss grew more urgent, more eager, muffled chuckles and stifled smiles passing between them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither of them heard the bag fall to the ground, spilling its contents everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______They would find half of them scattered under the couch the next morning._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
